botffandomcom-20200215-history
Illyana Namiss
Illyana's eyes were of a grey-ish blue and weren't warm at all, that was why most of her patient were reticent at any first meeting. Her somber robes were making a nice contrast with her light green skin while making her face tattoos look darker. Usually, her black hair was braided inside her hood so they don't get in the way, but in more relax circumstances, she liked to let them loose. From her 5'8", she isn't the most intimidating but she isn't frail either. In most social situations, she will get herself out of any big crowd. She prefers the calm, but she is still quite effective at work in a loud background. The global galactic peace is her ultimate goal, although she wants to be known has a savior, more than a peacekeeper. She strongly believes that helping the people in need is the best scenario. She will refuse to help most Dark Force users, they should not be included in the peace. Biography Early Years Life on Mirial Illyana grew up on the cold Mirialan homeworld, in the outer rim of the galaxy. Her childhood wasn’t really out of the ordinary. She spent most of the time helping her family, which was strongly involved into the community and the force as a religion. It wasn’t a life of luxury, but it felt good nonetheless to help people and to interpret the ways of the force. Her help, even at a small age earned her couple of tattoos around her wrists consisting of small lines a couple of squares. The signification meant that she always wanted to lend a hand before her own needs. It was not long that she discovered that she was more force-sensitive than the others around her. Even her sister had not the same reception as she had. It was mostly why she always mostly knew who needed more help and who was lying. It brang couple of admiration looks, but also more jealous or angered looks over time. She never really understood why people would feel bad about her, but she tried to not think too much about it. The one thing that Illyana would get in trouble, was for her growing curiosity about everything. The force was one, but that just amplified all the other subjects she wanted to learn or explore. With her sister, she could wander for hours on themselves. Without really being a bad thing, she was tattooed a small diamond near her nose and her eyes so she would be remembered to use that trait when it was the time. One time, she saw the Jedi Master Luminara Unduli, and she couldn’t get her mind to stop thinking about her. She was so calm but also very imposing, when her eyes fell on hers, she blushed and went to hiding. She was dying to speak with Luminara, to know more. How the Jedi were helping people? How could she be part of them? She knew they came to take children with them sometimes, she really hoped she would be picked someday and be part of something bigger. She continued to strive for a healthy community while working with her eyes fixed on the stars of the cold sky of Mirial. Padawan Illyana Namiss One day, when a Jedi shuttle landed in this city, Illyana was already waiting at the gate. She had heard they would come that day, and she was ready, she knew it. She smiled when Luminara set foot on the landing pad, finally she would meet her. The look on the Jedi face was not what she thought it would be. She looked not really happy, more somber than the other times she visited Mirial. Maybe an emergency happened? Maybe the galaxy was at risk? She didn’t really know, and it made her feel bad. This feeling was quickly erased by the excitation of the news, she would be taken as a Padawan and would travel to Coruscant! Her family was already ready for her departure. Illyana had talked about it since she first saw a Jedi and they knew it was the right path for their girl. The goodbye was rough nonetheless, family was always a big part of her and even though she knew she wouldn’t probably see them again, she knew deep inside, that she was doing the right thing. Illyana had already traveled by spaceships, but never in hyperspace. With her first jump, she fell in love with the feeling, she smiled as the stars passed by in a maelstrom of light. She was always passionate about her training. She opted to a more peaceful approach, learning how she could heal with the force instead of harm. The lessons of astrogation and lore were her favorites, but nothing could stop her curiosity to learn. Somber celebrations Just the day before becoming a Jedi Knight, Illyana felt a disturbance in the force, something she haven’t fell for a while. She tried to meditate on the matter but couldn’t find why she was feeling this way. Upon being knighted into the Order, Illayana got new tattoos mostly over her face. This is one of her best accomplishment and she was really proud of what she’d done on the way. She knew a Mirialan in the Order that would gladly tattoo her. Even though she was cut from her culture, she still had a big bond with it. Finishing the last one, she looked up to the man to say thank you but he wasn’t smiling. “You didn’t hear the news did you?”, he asked. Illyana looked puzzled but said no. “Your sister, she was kidnapped”. On that note, her heart stopped beating, she then ran to the hangars as fast as she could. She stopped right in front of the door, like a magical force stopped her. I can’t leave without the permission of the council, I can’t help her… That’s when she realized the burden she accepted the day she went into the shuttle. Everything she was doing now, was not for herself or her family, but for the whole galaxy. This day was the last day she smiled. Clone Wars True to herself, Illyana past most of the wars trying to negotiate instead of fighting. It wasn't the case every time but she was known for her impressive calm and objective thinking. One of her best accomplishment as non-combat was related to a negotiation with a separatist officer named Wol Sido. Teamed with another Jedi named Alistair, they were able to negotiate a peaceful resolution of a Republic conflict. Order 66 Illyana was at Coruscant's temple when the order was given. She was able to escape the temple and its horrors with a small group.Category:Character Category:PC